


Mind If We Join?

by andee_cole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Hybrids, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mates, Pancakes, Werecats, cuddlefest, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andee_cole/pseuds/andee_cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s hand pressed against the small of Stiles back and it was as if his hold on reality completely lost its grip and he fell from this world and into another. A world made up of dreams and nightmares. A world from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kids on the Block

Everything had been fairly normal in Beacon Hills. Well, normal enough. The supernatural was slowly overrunning the town, Cora and Boyd were out killing, the Alpha pack was breathing threats down their necks, and there was a possibility Erica was dead. Besides those little set backs, everything was perfectly fine. Beacon Hills never really changed population wise and when a new family moved in, the whole town knew before they actually laid eyes on them. Thank you, small town gossip. So when the two new girls showed up in class, it was completely unexpected. 

Both resembled each other in a way that wasn’t quite tangible. But they looked so unalike they couldn’t possibly have been sisters. One was blonde, tan, and so confident you could see it on her face. The other was brunette, pale, and refused to look up. Their resemblance, though, was more of a subtle difference between them and everyone else. There was just something about the two that Stiles couldn’t quite put his finger on. His uncertainty pushed him to look over at his best friend and a slight twinge of fear ran up his spine when the same look was mirrored in Scott’s eyes. 

Stiles ignored the fear and subconsciously blamed it on a chill, he was very giddy and couldn’t wait to do research on the two or maybe just interrogate them. Or have their brooding Alpha interrogate them. The thought causing his cheeks to redden, wondering why his mind so quickly went to Derek. 

Ms. Blake looked surprised and taken back at their entrance and practically dragged them by their arms into the hall demanding for answers. The woman was normally on top of things. But before they were completely drug from sight, the blonde scanned the room with large, intelligent, blue eyes. The brunette still had her stare locked on her feet. Poor girl. But as they simultaneously inhaled, their shoulders straitened, and their curious filled eyes zoned in on Scott just as the door was pulled closed behind them. 

Stiles was practically bouncing out of his seat, leaned over, and stage whispered, “Scotttt! What are they saying? SCOTT!”

“I can’t hear if you’re yelling in my ear, idiot.” Stiles mumbles sorry under his breath but never once stopped fidgeting. 

“Their names are Andrea and Bekkah. They just moved into town. They’re hoping they get to finish out the year here and are both very excited about starting at a new school. Well one if them is.” Scott said the words in a rush obviously preoccupied by Allison sitting just a seat in front of him.

Stiles was exasperated at the small amount of detail and all Scott did was shrug his shoulders. Just as a verbal beating was about to commence the door swung open once again. Ms. Blake was full of welcoming smiles giving them both textbooks and quickly spouting off the rules. Stiles couldn’t resist the urge and being the sarcastic, beautiful bastard he was he gave the two a huge smile and loudly welcomed them to, “Beacon Hills the most wonderful place on earth! We all hope you enjoy your stay!” He seemed proud of his little show and leaned against his chair with a cocky side grin. He finally came down from his high and realized Ms. Blake was giving him a death stare. He zipped his mouth shut and threw away the invisible key.

Scott and Stiles both were almost mesmerized by the girls. Not because they were beautiful, they were, but because of their obvious differences. Even Lydia was watching them. Especially the blonde who looked as though she was observing the class, smiling awkwardly if eye contact was made, but keeping up the continuous sweep. Stiles used this time to his advantage and curiously watched her. She had a happy, energetic look to her, skinny, but she was very athletically built. Her large blue eyes stood out the most though. It was almost like she was literally soaking up information. 

Stiles didn’t completely realize he was openly staring at her until her eyes abruptly met his. She winked at him. Almost as if she knew he was watching the whole time but she smiled anyway. Her stare then flicked to her friend’s and it was almost as if they had a wordless conversation. The tension in Bekkah’s shoulders visibly decreased and she got more comfortable in her seat. 

“If you keep staring at her she’s going to make you regret it.” Bekkah whispered the words at Stiles in a playful manner that proved it was nothing but an empty threat. He looked over at the blonde and almost swore he seen her laughing. But, the bell saved him before he could completely embarrass himself. 

Bekkah and Andrea practically ran to each other as soon as they were out of their seats and were shooting curious looks at Lydia, which were responded with a sneer from the Ginger Queen herself. But, Andrea, the blonde, didn’t miss a beat and didn’t stop smiling. Damn that girl smiled a lot. “I loooooove you’re shoes!” she gushed to Allison and without waiting for a response skipped off hauling her friend behind her. 

“Well that was weird.” Lydia was obviously mad she didn’t complement her and Allison couldn’t help but point it out. 

“I think she’s sweet! You’re just mad she liked MY shoes!” Her conceited friend just plastered a smile on her face and stormed off leaving Allison laughing behind her. 

Scott looked out the window just as he seen the black camaro pulling into the parking lot. Wondering aloud what he’s doing here and then trying to ignore the fact that his best friend’s heart started to speed up as soon as he laid eyes on the driver. That was when they saw them. The two girls. Walking across the lot. Directly to Derek’s car. 

“What the hell?” Both the boy’s jaw dropped as the passenger door was swung open and they very gracefully slid in.


	2. Panic

“Why are you here? I told you it wasn’t safe. I told you now wasn’t a good time!” Derek growled the words with fierceness only an alpha could manage. 

“Oh honey, you know we can take care of ourselves.” Andrea practically purred at his tan, muscular form. The sassy brows hit her full on and she faked a swoon. 

“Y’all are idiots. All of this flirting isn’t going to accomplish anything.” Bekkah’s southern drawl had them both snickering. She snarled at them and her eyes flashed into a slit. 

“Alright. Alright, we’ll quit” Andrea patted her leg reassuringly and automatically switched to business mode. “Derek, we’re here to help. I know you need it. I’m just worried about the rest of your pack, I’m sure you haven’t told them much about any other forms of supernatural beings besides yourselves.” Derek shivered at the memory of the scaly lizard that once stalked Beacon Hills. “Will they accept us? Will they let us help?”

“They’ll get accustomed to you both quickly and they won’t have much of a choice in letting you help. Obviously you’re going to do it anyway, but you two are telling them what you are and if they try to beat the shit out of you its not my fault.” Bekkah giggled at the thought of such young wolves trying to hurt them but before she could get in a sarcastic remark Derek revved the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. 

\--

“I have to talk to Derek.” Scott’s eyes were clouded over from thinking, distracted. 

“We’ll go after you get off work.” Stiles was excited and couldn’t sit still. He accidentally wondered aloud his curiosity about the mystery girls. 

“What do you mean? Do you think they’re wolves, too?” The possibility hadn’t even crossed Scott’s mind. He wasn’t always very insightful. “They didn’t smell like wolves but they weren’t humans either. I wish we had the Beastiary.” 

“Oh my gosh! We have to get it!” Stiles was bouncing in his seat now. He glanced up at the teacher when he realized how loud he was talking. “Do you think Allison would know where it is?” The hurt and longing momentarily flashed in Scott’s eyes just at the mention of her name. 

“They’re not hunters anymore, Stiles.” The conversation was obviously over and Stiles felt only a little bad for bringing her up. Even though it was technically Scott who did it in the first place. Both of their phones buzzed. 

Derek: meet him in the usual spot we have some training to do.

They both looked at each other with excitement gleaming mischievously. Responded with a quick “k” and hurried to their next class. 

Stiles spent the rest of his day being lost in his thoughts. Even when the last bell rang he was still barely there. Climbing in his baby, he decided to go ahead and go to Derek’s loft, hoping he would be home. Excitement fluttered in the bottom of his stomach. Excitement to see is Alpha. The drive across town was a blur, when he pulled up next to Derek’s Camaro. His mind automatically flashed back to the two climbing in as if they owned it and then he was suddenly pulled further into his mind, into another memory, about blonde hair, bad attitudes, about his cat woman. She always acted like she owned the place. The thought had him clutching at his chest threatening to push him into a panic attack. 

“STILES!” Derek was running towards the sound of his speeding heartbeat automatically thinking the worst. Stiles barely heard his name as the pain grew. His breathing became shallow and desperate. His knees buckled underneath him and he slowly slid down the side of his Jeep, sobs racking his body. When Derek seen the boy he could feel the pain in this eyes. “Stiles.” The soft tone pulling a whimper from him but that was it. 

Stiles vaguely felt strong, warm arms encircle his waist pulling him towards them. “She can’t be dead. She can’t be dead.” He repeated it over and over again, trying to convince himself. The words pained Derek. He knew it was his fault she was dead. It was his fault Stiles was in pain. He had to fix this. He WOULD fix this.

“Shhhh. Its okay. Its okay.” Derek’s large hand was moving in rhythmic, soothing circles on his back, while the other held him tightly against his chest. When his sobs finally faded into hiccups and his breathing started to even out, he looked up at the person holding him. 

“Derek?” He rasped the word and sounded so small. Derek’s stomach did a flip at the sound of his name on the teen’s lips. “I’m so sorry.” Stiles realized how close he was and started to sit up but Derek’s hand was still firmly pressed into the small of his back preventing him from doing so. Embarrassment was evident on Stiles’s face causing a bright pink flame to lick across his cheeks. Instead of removing his hand though, Derek managed to pull them both off the ground. 

“Stiles, its fine.” He placed his hands on both sides of his face rubbing his thumbs across the blush that was there. “Are you okay?” Concern was written all over his normally masked face.

“I’m okay. Just tired. Embarassed. And really sorry” As he said the words he found himself stifling a yawn. Derek tried not to laugh but a giggle still escaped him. Stiles huffed at him but didn’t storm off. 

“Come on. You can sleep on the couch until its time to go. We need to talk and we need to train.” Derek pulled Stiles behind him and up the stairs towards his loft. Stiles found the loft cozy and when Derek pushed him down on the couch and threw a blanket at him he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

“I saw those two girls get in your car.” Derek froze at the words but quickly recovered. 

“You’ll find out all about it tonight.” Stiles looked satisfied enough and drifted into a deep sleep. The smell of Derek and the memory of his strong arms made him feel at home and as he slept a small smile played on his thin lips. Derek had to leave the room to keep from climbing on the couch too. 

“Oh my God! You like him!” Bekkah was bouncing around, running this way and that, singing the words at Derek. He growled and playfully swung a clawed hand at her face. She jumped out of the way and tried to look hurt. 

Keep him distracted. 

Bekkah smiled up at his tall figure as Andrea’s unspoken words echoed in her head and in a blink had out her claws and fangs. Derek crouched waiting for the attack. Bekkah started to stalk him, her body was low to the ground, and her ears were pointed, waiting for any sudden sounds. Her ear flicked and Derek was attacked from behind, claws digging into his back, not hurting him, just enough pressure for him to feel it. Surprise filled his eyes as he and Andrea flipped across the floor. Bekkah doubled over laughing when Andrea landed on top and pinned him down. “Gotcha!” Of course, that was when Stiles decided to come into the room. Sleepily rubbing at his eyes. 

“What the-” He looked at them. Bekkah had tears running down her face but looked surprised to see him. Andrea had Derek pinned down, which surprised Stiles. And Derek just looked embarrassed. 

Andrea cleared her throat, climbed off Derek, and helped him to his feet. “You must be Stiles.” She walked over with an outstretched, thankfully unclawed hand. “I’m Andrea. Sorry for manhandling your boyfriend” She winked at Stiles and sauntered off to the next room. Stiles stared at her retreating figure because she had a tail. And she called Derek his boyfriend. Oh, and she HAS A FUCKING TAIL. 

“Sorry, Stiles. She can’t help but be a bitch sometimes. I’m Bekkah.” She left the two alone knowing he had seen Andrea’s tail. She’s such a dumbfuck sometimes. 

“I heard that!” Andrea yelled from across the house. 

“What the hell are they? She had a tail, Derek! And they singled Scott out from everyone else earlier!” Derek waited a few seconds before responding giving Stiles some time to process everything. 

“Stiles, we have to go. I’ll tell you on the way.” Derek left the room and went to find the two wrecking balls. They were both curled up on the couch that Stiles was previously sleeping on. 

Andrea: He smells like pack. The kid must spend a lot of time around all of them. 

Bekkah: The other little alpha. Scott. They’re best friends.

Andrea: Did you just call him little alpha?

“Its not fair when you two do that.” They both jumped at his words not knowing he entered the room and was watching them. “I called a pack meeting out in the woods. You’re both coming. In full form. I want them to see you for what you truly are.”

“Oh please, Sweetheart, we’re lots of things.” Andrea winked at him and giggled to herself. “Isn’t that right Bek.” All Bekkah did was purr and sashay her shoulders. Derek just rolled his eyes and restrained the want to smack them. 

“Wait. They’re coming to?” Stiles looked excited and scared at the same time but was a little oblivious to the fear. 

“They’ll meet us there. Come on. We can take my car.” Derek fished in his pocket for his keys and as he was pulling them out Andrea swooped them out of his hand. 

“Nope. You can take the boy’s jeep. We’re taking your car.” She threw the keys at Bekkah and they both bolted out of the room. It all happened so fast Stile was dizzy. 

“Whoa. They’re fast.” Derek grumbled in agreement and winced when he heard them jet off in his favorite possession. “I’m driving.” Instead of arguing Stiles just handed over the keys. Even though the alpha had been exceptionally nice and surprisingly clingy he just didn’t want to be scared about getting his throat ripped out. 

They climbed into the Jeep and were both nervous about how the night’s events were going to lay out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm falling in love with this the more I write. I'm trying not to make it too boring. Thanks for reading, MUAH!


	3. Acceptance

The pack was standing in a circle in the woods, Derek at the head and Scott at the foot or vice versa, I guess it depends on how you look at it. Stiles was standing on Derek’s right his eyes constantly scanning the woods for the girls his hand subtly hitting Derek’s thigh for reassurance. Peter was on Derek’s left looking exceptionally bitchy. Isaac, Deaton, Lydia, Allison, and Chris made up the rest of the circle. Derek had called everyone; the whole pack was there, well besides Catwoman. “Why did you drag us out into the middle of the woods, Derek? There’s an Alpha pack running around do you really want us to be this vulnerable?” Peter was venting because his new shoes were muddy.  
“Shut up, Peter.” Stiles surprised everyone with the unusual snippiness. “This is important.” Derek nodded at him and stepped forward, all of their attention zoning in on him.

“I need all of you to have an open mind. Peter, just keep your mouth closed. Like us, there are other supernatural beings. Some are very similar to us and some very different.” Chris snorted at Derek but tried to cover it up by clearing his throat. Derek’s bushy brows were practically touching his forehead, just itching to say something. “Two girls showed up to Beacon Hills today. Two girls I’ve known all of my life.” Now it was Peter’s turn to interrupt.

“How have you known them all of your life? I don’t even know what the hell you’re talking about.”

“Peter, you weren’t around for a big part in my life. You missed a lot while you were out.” Derek laid his eyes on his psychotic uncle but they softened a bit when he seen the flash of pain. He wasn’t completely sure if it was flashbacks from the fire or if his uncle actually wished he could’ve been there to see him grow up. He pulled his thoughts back together and began talking again. “They’re enough like us that I think you will all eventually grow to accept them. But they’re differences are quite shocking.” Derek paused again to look at his pack, all of them looked taken back, surprised. Except of course, Stiles. Who was hanging on his every word, soaking up every bit of information he could. Derek’s heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t completely aware of the boy’s closeness and trying to cover up his pause he pulls out his phone, presses a button and speaks into it, “Now”. He then pockets it and turns his attention back to the others. A small smile starting to tug at the corners of his full lips, “I’ve always found myself calling them werecats.” Peter snorts but before he can even open his mouth to say something, a loud, deafening roar echoed across the forest. 

Andrea swings down from a high branch and lands gracefully on the balls of her feet. She was much to close for the sound to have come from her. Her fangs are visible, and she smiles brightly so they can all examine them. Her eyes are somehow more shockingly blue than usual, but they were slit like a cat’s. Her claws are similar to that of the wolves but look sharper, specifically made for ripping things apart. But the most shocking thing was her tail twitching behind her. She makes eye contact with each one of them trying her best to use body language they could understand, to prepare them for what they were all about to see. Then her body began to twitch, convulsing in on itself. Pain flicked across her face, pulling out a surprisingly loud roar. By the end of it she had completely changed into a great lioness, her prominent muscles were twitching with anticipation but she still moved gracefully. A gasp traveled across the pack at how fast the transformation took place and she began stocking towards her prey, silently daring one of them to attack. 

Andrea: Bekkah, a grand entrance would be nice don’t you think? 

Bekkah: Certainly, dear.

Another roar erupted through the trees, causing everyone to look up as a giant Siberian Snow Tiger sauntered into the clearing. Growling low in its chest. All of the wolves already had their claws out, except Derek. The unspoken sign to not kill the two creatures prowling towards them. As the tiger neared, it started climbing up the trees, faster than a tiger should, faster than even one of them could. Jumping from limb to limb, causing the entire trunk to shake. 

As the attention was on the tiger, the lioness took the opportunity to pounce. As she flied through the air her body began twitching again and the great lioness transformed into a tiny kitten landing directly in Derek’s arms, purring dramatically and rubbing its head against his hand. The pack looked at the foreign cuddlefest with shocked expressions and didn’t realize that the tiger was going to follow suit. The giant beast enthusiastically bounded towards them, but unlike Andrea, she just toppled into them both. Making Derek’s ass hit the ground so hard he bounced back up a few inches before gravity took its course. Derek’s laugh was loud and straight from the gut and everyone was surprised by its radiant sound all over again. Derek never laughed. The kitten then hopped up, puffed out its fur and hissed at the giant cat on top of Derek. Sending him into hysterics. Both cats soon disappeared leaving the two girls rolling around the grass laughing, completely naked. Either they were both oblivious to the fact or they just didn’t care. 

Andrea was the first to remember where they were and what they where doing. She hopped up with speed and grace, not pausing a bit, “I’m Andrea. Nice to meet you all”. The pack still looked uncertain. Half of them looked like they were going to throw up from what they had just witnessed, the other half, which included Stiles, obviously, were curious and wanted to know more. 

Bekkah soon shifted back also, “And I’m Bekkah.” They both smiled brightly but started to lose confidence when they realized everyone was just staring at them. They looked at each other and quickly realized they could faintly smell arousal from the boys. 

Andrea: Oh, hey, we’re naked.

Bekkah: Stiles has a boner.

“Hey, Derek! We might’ve missed a flaw in your brilliant, little plan.” Bekkah turned around to see Derek staring at both of them. His senses finally came to him and he pulled himself off the ground.

Andrea: Oh shit. Mr. Brooding Man Candy has a boner. 

Trying not to look at them he pulled his shirt over his head and held it out in their general direction.

“Oh please. Honey, you’ve already seen us naked don’t pretend this is the first time.” Instead of covering herself Andrea strutted over and grabbed the shirt out of his hand. Every single man watching got the view from behind and shot appreciative looks at her backside. Scott looked at Allison trying to pretend like he didn’t see anything but Lydia and Allison were staring as much as the guys, but for different reasons because their stares looked more jealous and approving. Andrea shrugged on the shirt but it didn’t cover much, her tan skin was practically completely visible.

“Well, is anyone going to get me a shirt?” Bekkah looked offended no one had offered and Stiles tripped on his feet trying to get his to her but Peter shoved passed him. He shrugged out of it and handed it over not even attempting to take his eyes off of her chest. She approved his very toned abs and looked him in the eye, “I can smell your boner from here, Sweetcheeks. How long has it been, hmmm?” Bekkah purred at him seductively and stalked off wearing his shirt, her tail peaking out beneath it. 

Stiles was surprised at her bluntness wondering where the hell that shy girl he had met at school went, not that he minded.

“So what the hell was that?” Of course the Ginger Queen herself would get all the boys snapped out of it. 

“That honey is the best show you will ever see” Andrea winked at her, obviously kidding.

“Oh please, I look at myself at least thirty times a day. Your “show” was pathetic.” Lydia practically snarled the words at her causing Andrea to respond with an ACTUAL snarl. Anger was visibly boiling behind her skin causing it to twitch; Bekkah grabbed her by the tail and pulled her behind her. 

“Insecure bitch.” Bekkah started towards her but Derek cut her off, stepping directly in her path, before she could come to a stop or completely shove him on his ass, her momentum caused her to bounce off his muscular chest. 

“Move out of my way Der” Bekkah hissed out. He knew she could easily get past him but he stood his ground anyway. 

“How is killing the human going to help anything?” he asked. She relaxed slightly and huffed out fine. Andrea could see that Lydia had on a brave face but she could practically taste the fear rolling off of her in waves. 

“Exhibit A of why we this won’t work. Let’s just kill them now.” Peter’s cheery mood always helped matters. But Stiles and Derek were obviously not going to let that happen and they subtly positioned themselves between the small pride and the large pack, almost as if they were drawing a line. Allison huffed out a sigh and went and joined their forces, the absence of her causing Chris, Scott, and Isaac to follow. Deaton was waiting with his arms across his chest, thinking.

“Peter, we already told you we didn’t like you.” Apparently Isaac was feeling ballsy today as well. The line that formed in front of the two caused them both to swell up with adoration at their pack adopting them and Andrea laid her hand in the small of Isaac’s back.

“Thank you.” She said the words quietly, only for the wolves to hear she would have a different form of appreciation for the Argents, later. “Derek, just let us kick his ass. Please?” Andrea said the words sweetly, trying to hide the actual threat behind them. Derek looked down into her big, blue, expectant eyes and couldn’t hide his humor. 

“Have at it, babe.” Andrea and Bekkah giggled at their Alpha, but everything changed when they turned back toward Peter. Sadistic glares were pointed at him and when the claws, fangs, eyes, and tails were in full view, Peter’s eyes widened with fear.

“Derek. What the fuck. You’re not gonna actually let them, are you?” The cats stalked closer with a grace they both obtained. Peter was shuffling backwards now. “I just rose from the dead! I’m not at my full potential!” Closer. “DEREK!” He fell flat on his ass in his pity attempt to avoid the oncoming threat.

“Don’t worry Sweetcheeks this will be quick.” Bekkah was normally threatening but was having a hard time keeping out the occasional giggle. They all were. Even Lydia. Andrea bent down in his face, hissed loudly, and slapped the piss out of the sissy ex-alpha. Bekkah caressed the other side with a clawed hand in an almost loving manner.

“Okay girls. That’s enough.” Derek said it as a warning but it literally spited him to choke out the words. He wanted to see them hit him as much as they wanted to do it. 

“AWHHH!” They both whined like toddlers, bringing more laughter from their group. As this was happening Deaton slowly made his way to the line, mind made up. Now Lydia and Peter were the only two left. 

“Lyds, are you going to stay over there or are you going to come to this side? You’re smart you know which will win. We’re stronger with these two.” Stiles doe eyes were waiting for her to head his way. She stood straighter, held her head higher, and stormed towards the winning side, like it was her idea in the first place. 

“No hard feelings?” Andrea reached her hand out to Lydia as a truce and she sneered it off. 

“She’ll grow on you, I promise. You can’t help but love her!” Allison was smiling fondly at Andrea and she strongly doubted the girl could find wrong in anyone.

Andrea smiled back, “Whatever you say.” 

“I’m not coming to that side. I refuse. I refuse to accept them. But since I’m clearly outnumbered I’ll just learn to live with it.” Peter would definitely be in a never ceasing bad mood until the end of time.

Bekkah leaned towards Andrea’s ear and whispered, “I bet I could change his mind.” She winked before she walked away and immediately started whining about pizza and getting more clothes, her tail still twitching behind her.


	4. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I know this yet another uneventful chapter... And Sterek.. Is obviously unfolding between our eyes.. That was completely unplanned by the way and I actually tried to avoid it.. But couldn't.. sigh.. Okay I'll quit rambling.. Thanks so much for reading! MUAH!!!

Derek, Bekkah, and Andrea were all in a pile on the couch in Derek’s loft. The girls finally decided to put clothes on but only because Derek promised them pizza. After they had practically inhaled dinner, Derek pushed himself out of the cuddlefest, “I have to go. I’ll be back later.” He grabbed his keys and started for the door.

“Going to see lover boy?” Andrea winked at him, the look on his face proved her right.

\--

Derek stopped the car a few blocks from his house pulling underneath the weeping willow that had always managed to conceal his car perfectly. He jogged into the woods, only slowing when he reached the tree line at the edge of the Stilinski lawn. The light from Stiles upstairs bedroom was casting shadows and keeping him on full alert. To ease his nerves a little he decided to do a perimeter run making sure the area was safe. When he was certain there was no current danger he scaled up the side quickly and climbed in the boy’s open window.

Stiles was in his bed, flipping restlessly in his sleep, quietly murmuring about his Catwoman. Derek thought he was going to puke when he heard her name slip through the boy’s lips. He frequently found himself sliding in Stiles’s window on nights he missed things, which happened often. He always missed his family but sometimes it was just too unbearable and other times he just missed Stiles. Any excuse to see him was a good one. There was something about his presence that always calmed him, reassured him that he had at least one reason to live, even if it was just to keep his clueless mate safe, although, both of them were very clueless at times. 

Stiles was running and he had been for what felt like forever. He was chasing after the girl with blonde hair somehow knowing she was in danger. He pumped his legs harder, taking ragged breaths, his heart speeding away in his chest. He subconsciously knew he couldn’t catch her. He couldn’t save her. His Catwoman was going to be gone forever. Just like his mom. 

Derek was concerned at the boys speeding heart and he knew his nightmare was causing him pain. Derek couldn’t take it. He couldn’t take the way his face scrunched up in pain every time he took a breath. Without even considering the consequences he climbed in the bed next to Stiles and gently started shaking him awake. “Stiles” he whispered his name quietly and the boy responded with a moan. Derek froze at the sound and his mind wandered to the things he could do so he could hear it again. 

Stiles heard his name being whispered in the distance and he involuntarily moaned at the sweet, calming sound of it, unable to hold it in. He moved towards the sound wanting to be closer. 

Derek watched Stiles squirm his body closer to him, curling himself into his side. The sight of him lying so close seemed so right, so… perfect. But the distress from his nightmare was still evident when his face scrunched up again.

 

“Stiles, please wake up.” Stiles jerked awake nearly head butting the Alpha. A quizzical look played over his face.

“Derek?” 

“What were you dreaming about? You scared me. Were you having a nightmare?” Derek said the words in a rush.

“At first it was about Erica and then my mom… And then I heard this voice and it somehow calmed me…Ohh.. It was-- it was your voice.” Stiles refused to look at Derek after he came to the realization and all Derek could do was stare at him. Until a huge smile plastered itself on his face and it was apparently contagious because it soon spread to Stiles. They just sat like that, smiling happily at one another. 

“What are you doing here?” Derek didn’t answer. He couldn’t. All he could do was sheepishly stare at everything, except Stiles. Not long after asking the, Stiles eyes began to droop and he sought comfort and warmth from Derek, practically crawling on top of him so he could sprawl out across the wolf’s entire body. Stiles head was comfortably resting in the crook of his shoulder. They both soon fell asleep, Derek to the steady beat of Stiles heart, Stiles to the radiating heat from Derek, all the stress from the day completely vanishing.

\--

“I thought Derek said he was coming back?” Bekkah looked down at Andrea who was sitting cross-legged on the floor leaning against the front of the couch Bekkah had claimed.

“Yeah, he did. But, he probably decided to go cuddle with his little human. So I call dibs on his bed. I’m totally sleeping naked if the alpha comes home his perfect little ass can sleep on the floor.” Andrea giggled at her stupid dog joke and stood up, stretching her arms above her head, looking especially feline. 

\--

Derek woke the next morning at the sound of the Sheriff’s heavy footfalls on the stairs. He barely made it into the closet before the door burst open. “Stiles.” The sheriff paused, waiting. “STILES! Get the hell out of bed and get your ass to school.” His deep voice echoed off the walls causing Stiles to jump out of bed.

“Wha-” He looked confused for a moment. “Oh. It was a dream.” The devastated expression caused Derek to feel like his heart was going to burst. “Yeah, I’m up. Be careful at work, dad.”

Stiles crawled out of bed, very ungracefully I might add, and headed directly to the closet. He pulled the door open and squealed like a girl.

“Oh my god. Oh. My. God. It was real.” He was bouncing around now, pulling Derek around the room trying to get him to happy dance with him. “It was wasn’t a dream. It was REAL and you stayed. You stayed all night. I just slept on top of you ALL NIGHT.” Everything seemed to be sinking in now because he stopped dancing “Holy fuck. I slept on top of Derek Hale all night.” Derek didn’t like the way his little ball of energy fizzled out so quickly. “Was it just a pack thing? Do you do this with the rest of the pack too?” Stiles looked outright pouty when he said this. 

Derek stepped closer to him and pulled him into a tight hug, “No. It’s not a pack thing. It’s a mate thing.” And before Stiles could even react, before he could even think, Derek ducked out of the window and fell from sight. 

\--

The sound of the camaro pulling up to the loft didn’t wake the slumbering cats. They didn’t even notice when Derek barged in the door and closed it with too much force. He walked to his bed, kicked off his shoes, threw off his shirt, and fell back into his mattress, landing on the sleeping heap of a cat. Andrea hissed loudly and shoved her claws into Derek’s back causing him to cry out in pain and spin around, crouching in full Alpha mode. Before he could actually cause some serious harm though, he seen that it was Andrea. She was all rolled up in his comforter claws still out but very much asleep. He chuckled at her and made his way to the couch, finding it also occupied. 

“Alright. Fine then.” Derek stalked back to HIS bed. “ANDREA! Either get out of my bed or scoot over since none of you fucking cats know how to share.” Derek didn’t wait for an answer and just pushed her to the other side causing her to roll out of the warm blanket just enough for him to crawl in. When his bare chest rubbed against her skin, she moved closer and quietly moaned. Derek was used to the cuddling from these two but having their deliciously smooth, tan skin rub against changed things a little. 

Derek tried not to move much, sitting so still he was becoming uncomfortable, but Andrea just scooted herself right under his arm and draped her head on his chest. The warmth from their bodies engulfed them both and she started purring. The lulling sound pushed Derek into a very heavy sleep.

\--

“How do you know if someone is your mate?” Stiles looked over at Scott and caught him searching the cafeteria for Allison. Even though when he found her all he would do was stare. “Oh, so, if you can’t stop looking for them in a stalker manner it MUST be true love. Thanks for the help.” Stiles grabbed his tray and stormed out of the room. Scoot shot quizzical looks into his back and when his figure disappeared from sight he went back to searching for Allison. But this time he was using all of his senses as much as he could without actually wolfing out almost instantaneously finding her beautiful, dark hair. She was facing the other direction and was very preoccupied, probably by Lydia. Scott zoned in more on their table.

“How about I take one and Danny takes the other. Sound like a perfect plan to me!” Lydia must have been talking about guys. “I mean TWINS! Gorgeous identical twins. Its almost not fair to the rest of the male population.” Allison wasn’t even responding and the worry was creeping up Scott’s spine. He had to talk to her. He HAD to. But he knew that he couldn’t, at least not now, not here. Patience. He could wait a little longer he had lasted out the summer. It had almost killed him he made. He kept the promise.

\--

“How do you know if someone is your mate?” Peter was pacing the room and refusing to look Derek in the eye.

“How the hell would I know?.” His flat tone pushed Peter closer to a breaking point.

“Don’t play stupid. I see the way you watch him. The way you take care of him. He does the same thing, you know? Oh, wait. You don’t know because you’re both IDIOTS!” Peter was flustered and yelled the last word. Derek’s eyes flashed red and he growled low in his chest. A warning. 

“Calm down. Look, I don’t know when I accepted it, okay? I don’t know HOW I knew, I just did. Why are you wanting to know anyway?” Derek was curious about the reason.

“I just do.” Peter turned around and walked right out the door.

“What was that about?” Bekkah walked in and seen Derek sitting half naked on the edge of his bed and Andrea completely naked curled up behind him.

“No idea. How do we get this thing to wake up?” Derek looked down at her then back up at Bekkah trying to look terrified at the mere thought of disturbing the peace.

“Very carefully and it can only be managed with years of practice.” Bek looked over at him and giggled. “Hey, Andrea.” She gently shook her shoulder getting a less ferocious hiss then the one Derek had received. “Do you want regular pancakes or chocolate chip pancakes?” 

“Pancakes?!” Andrea practically squealed the word. “Chocolate chip!” She barely got the words out before she lay back down. 

“Are you kidding me?” Derek looked almost angry at what he had just witnessed.

“Yeah, it’s kind of pathetic but its worked since we were young. She’ll crawl out of bed as soon as there finished.” Derek just huffed and walked his way to the kitchen. They got out the necessary ingredients and started mixing everything up. While Bekkah started cooking the first few, Derek set the table. As soon as everything was ready Andrea walked in and plopped herself in a chair. She grabbed a couple and doused them in syrup and starting shoving them into her face. 

“Calm down, they’re not gonna grow legs and walk away.” The little scene amused Derek and Bekkah giggled at his comment. All Andrea did was shoot a death stare at them both.

\--

“Hey, Stiles! What happened earlier?” Scott was chasing after him down the hall.

“I was talking to you and you were too “preoccupied” to notice.” Stiles was still huffy.

“Dude, I’m sorry. I miss her. I can’t help it. I just-”

“Yeah. Yeah. You just love her SOOO much.” His sarcastic tone reached the surface of his voice and Scott knew he wasn’t mad anymore.

“We’re going to Derek’s later to train with the new cats. See you then!” Scott ran out the doors and in the direction of his bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Peter asking about a mate?! Hmmm...


	5. Her Eyes Tell a Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its taking me a while to post, sorry about that, but the next chapter is already in the works. Thanks for reading, MUAH!

Andrea and Bekkah were crawling around Derek’s kitchen floor when he walked in. “What the hell are you two doing?”

“Shut up.” Bekkah looked up at him with one plain brown eye and one that was flat black. 

“What th-” He didn’t even get to finish the sentence before he was cut off.

“Bekkah, we’re not going to find it. Just train without it tonight.” Andrea sounded like she was trying to calm her down. But it obviously wasn’t working when Bekk’s claws came out. 

“They’ll think I’m an even bigger freak!” Bekkah screamed the words at Andrea. Derek had never seen the usually calm cat so pissed. “Do you know what it’s like for everyone to know EXACTLY what you’re feeling just by making eye contact?!” Bekkah sunk to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees.

“Derek, you could help.” Andrea looked worn out.

“I don’t even know what’s going on!” Derek threw his hands in air, exasperated. 

Andrea hissed, “She lost her fucking contact lens.”

Derek put the conversation together like a puzzle and it was evident on his chiseled face. “Wait. Her eyes are like a mood ring?!” He was bouncing around excitedly and Bekkah let out a feline howl. 

“It’s not that simple! God. How would you like it?” Bekkah’s eye was white now and she was fighting tears. 

“The pack would think it’s amazing.”

“Bekkah, honey, you have to calm down.” Andrea put a hand on her shoulder. “Its not that big of a deal. I know you hate it, but anyone else would kill to have eyes that changed colors.”

“You’re pun isn’t funny. You know that’s exactly how I got them.” Bekkah looked devastated and kept her stare locked on her bare feet and shut her mouth dramatically to let them both know she wasn’t talking.

“What is she talking about?” Derek was lost, as usual when it came to the cats. 

“Are you sure you want to know? It’s a long story.”

“I’m sure I can keep up.”

“Okay, brace yourself no one ever said this was a pleasant story. You may want to sit down.” Andrea looked down at Bekkah’s crumbled expression but figured she didn’t have much of a choice but tell Derek. “You already know how to become Alpha as a werewolf, obviously. You either inherit the Alpha traits or you have to kill an Alpha. Werecats are similar in a way, except we don’t exactly have Alphas, we’re all too power greedy. But each of us has unique traits that make us different and, in some cases, stronger than the other cats in our pride or ermm-pack. You’re born with skills some are more rare than others and some are as simple as having a keener sense of smell but in some situations you can actually gain more and the only way this is possible is by killing one of our kind and then drinking their blood.” Andrea paused to calculate Derek’s expression. “Bekkah wasn’t born with that skill because it can only come from very power hungry cats.” A tear slid down Bekkah’s face and she got up and walked out of the room, leaving the lone contact behind her. 

“So she is a cannibalistic power hungry psycho kitty? That doesn’t sound like her.” Derek was confused.

“Let me explain. Just like there can be rogue wolves the same can happen with cats. Except, they don’t kill humans. They kill their own kind and leave no trace of them behind. They eat every bit of them.” Andrea shivered at the grotesque thought.

“Cannibalism at its finest.” Derek was trying to play it cool but the entourage of information shook him.

“Bekkah and I went in pursuit of a particular famous rogue cat. His name was Apollodoros. Which, in loose terms means gift from Apollo. We all assumed the name got to his head and he literally thought he was a gift to us all from the god himself. We tracked him for almost a year. When we finally found him he was attacking a pride of very young cats. Their screams led us to him. Even after a year of searching and hunting him we still weren’t prepared for what we found. He was so strong with the fresh blood of his victims coursing through his veins. He was just too much for us and he knocked me unconscious. When I woke up I was tied to a tree and got to watch exactly how he killed.” Andrea paused to take a breath and Derek could see the slight shaking in her hands as the memories flooding through her mind. That was when Bekkah walked back in.

“I’ll take it from here.” She clapped a hand on Andrea’s shoulder. “We got to see exactly how he managed to eat all of his victims in one sitting. Along the way he managed to come across a very interesting skill that would allow him to cloud people’s brain, practically take it over, and control them. He technically only had to eat one person each massacre. He forced them to eat each other. The ones being eaten didn’t even fight back they just allowed it to happen. But they screamed. God, did they scream. One member of their pride was left standing. Andrea was tied to a tree. He forced me. Made me eat that innocent person. The taste. The sound of my teeth ripping into her flesh. Her screams. They’ll haunt for the rest of my life. I’ll never forget it.” Bekkah stopped talking.

“But how did you escape? I know this isn’t the end of the story.”

Andrea took up the story again. “He was so distracted almost hypnotized by Bekkah that I managed to untie myself without him noticing. I jumped him from behind and sliced the back of his neck managing to paralyze him. He still had Bekkah’s mind and I’m sure he intended for her to eat me but because of his paralysis the order didn’t go through correctly and in her power hungry state she ate HIM. Licked the bones clean.” Andrea smiled almost smugly as his death flooded her brain again.

“That’s why I hate my eyes. I obtained so many different abilities that day. I don’t even know exactly what I’m capable of but I plan on unleashing all of them on the Alpha pack. Derek, I’ve seen you lose everyone you care about and watching you lose Erica almost killed me. We’ll get revenge. I promise.”

“We have to train now. Come on.” Derek walked out of the room in an attempt to hide the emotion creeping out from deep within him.

\--

*What am I going to wear? Oh calm down. Its just a training session. Its just Derek. Same old angry Derek. But he held me… Angry Derek would never do that.*

Stiles phone started buzzing in his pocket yanking him from his thoughts. 

“What’s up?”

“Are you coming tonight?” Derek’s hushed voice came from the phone. It took Stiles by surprise he assumed it was Scott.

“Ermm- yeah! I’m throwing on some clothes right now!”

“I’ll pick you up in five.”

“I was gonna dri-” The line went dead.

\--

*Don’t back out. Its just Stiles. Pick him up. Keep things not awkward and meet the rest of the pack. You can do this. Its just Stiles.* 

The thoughts ran through Derek’s head the entire trip over. He pulled up to the boy’s house and the door swung open before he could even stop rolling. His goofy grin was spread across his face. Derek swung open the door so he could slide in.

“Hey!” Stiles was still grinning but looking sheepishly down at his worn out converse.

“Ermm-Hey!” 

Wow. I’m off to a great start. Make things NOT awkward. Its just Stiles.

I’m gonna ask him. I’m gonna ask Derek why he stayed.

They both started talking at the same time, interrupting each other. Stiles blushed and Derek laughed it off.  
“Stiles, go ahead.”

Stiles sighed. “Derek, you stayed with me. Why?”

Derek looked hurt. The pain flashed across his eyes and he had a hard to covering it up again. “I thought you wanted me to.”

Stiles placed his hand on Derek’s arm. “I did. I was just wondering why? Why would someone like you want to cuddle with someone like me?” 

Derek’s expression changed. He looked Stiles in the eye. “You’re perfect, Stiles. You’re perfect for me. You’re my mate.” And before he could lose the nerve he leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

\--

All of the vehicles pulled up almost simultaneously and everyone was climbing out except for Andrea and Bekkah. 

“I don’t want the whole pack to know my story yet. Just Derek.” Bekkah was almost like a statue. She didn’t want to face the pack. 

“Come on, you’ll be fine. Derek won’t tell anyone. He would want you to. I bet the first one to notice is Peter.” Andrea winked at Bekkah and climbed out, sauntering directly towards Isaac, her tail already twitching behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided I would make a list of her moods via color:  
> · Green-energetic   
> · Black- pissed. Like oh my gah. Run away. She might kill you pissed  
> · Yellow- cat mode.   
> · Purple- in love  
> · Blue- happy/calm  
> · White- sad  
> · Red- sexual   
> · Orange- Cautious/Anxious
> 
> At the moment this is what I have and if you have ideas just comment and let me know! Thanks, my lovelies!


	6. The Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just posted chapter five but then this happened and I realize this is short BUT it had to happen. Thanks for reading, MUAH!

“Hey, Kitty Cat.” Isaac smiled sweetly and grabbed her tail playfully.

“Hey!” Andrea smiled back and swatted his hand away. 

He leaned closer to her ear and whispered just so she could hear. “I’m kind of disappointed you decided to wear clothes this time.” Andrea bit her lip and looked up at him causing a smile to break out across his boyish features. Andrea slipped her hand in his and felt his entire body tense when Peter’s voice echoed across the clearing. 

“Bekkah!” Peter was jogging towards her. Andrea froze as she watched what was happening but used her ability to calm Bekkah’s nerves with silent words of encouragement. 

“Uhm hey.” She was looking down at her feet as Peter continued to close the distance between them.

“What’s up?” Peter was smiling extremely big at her and Derek was frowning at the two of them unsure of what to do.

“I’m here for the same reason you are.” She took a deep breath and looked up at Peter and he gasped at her orange eyes. As soon as she heard the sound she turned on her heels and walked back to the car fighting tears.

“Where are you going?” Peter waited for a response. “Bekkah, please talk to me.”

“Why? You already think I’m a freak.”

“No, I don’t. It just surprised me.” Peter grabbed her arm, trying to get her to turn towards him but the offensive move pushed her over the edge and she fought back. Bekkah grabbed his arm and flipped him over her back and he landed in a crouch with a confused expression, not quite sure what to do. But that didn’t stop them both from unsheathing their claws. Bekkah’s tail was even visible. “What are you doing?”

“Training.” Bekkah was stalking him and struck out at his throat but Peter skillfully blocked it. This went on for a few minutes both of them mirroring the other’s movements. But then Peter lunged, barely managing to avoid the claws coming at his shoulder. He pinned her with her arms locked behind her back and her legs useless underneath her. 

“I win.” Peter chuckled and stiffened when her tail wrapped around his ankle and yanked his feet out from under him. He landed with a thud but pulled Bekkah down on top of him and she put her legs around his hips, straddling him. She could feel and smell his boner causing her eyes to turn red and she leaned extremely close to lips where they were almost touching.

“I win.” Her tongue flicked out ran across her own lips. Peter growled seductively at the show. Neither of them noticed their Alpha walking towards them.

“Peter, you lose. Bekkah, you won. Get off each other before someone pukes.” Derek rolled his eyes at their giggles. He acknowledged the entire pack now, even Scott, who wasn’t exactly pack, “Our training will be a bit different today compared to those in the past. I talked with Boyd and Cora. Instead of having them come to us I decided it would be good for you all to have to find them. You’ll have to all work as a pack and use all of your senses.” 

“How do we know they aren’t going to attack us?” Peter’s snarky tone earned him a smack to the back of the head from Bekkah. 

“Being a part of a pack involves trust, Peter. You could use more of that. Especially to your Alpha.” Peter tilted his head to show submission to Derek earning a nod of approval in response. 

“They’ll be in the forest. So keep in mind if your nose leads you to town its probably a trap. Be mindful of each other and leave no one behind. I want all of you plus Boyd and Cora to return here. Go.” The pack minus Stiles but including the cats tore off into the woods. That was when the Argents and Lydia pulled up. Chris and Derek exchanged a look followed by a nod. Lydia and Allison headed straight for Stiles. 

“Hey!” Allison was smiling of course and Lydia looked distraught. “What’s up, Lyds?” Stiles was filled with concern despite his recent excitement. 

“I talked to Jackson.” 

“And?”

Lydia sighed, “His parents decided it would be best for them to come back.”

“Shouldn’t you be more excited?” Stiles was curious to why she wasn’t. 

“Well, its complicated. Something about it just feels off. They called their leaving an extended vacation and just cut it short.” 

“Lydia, you know how wolves are on their first few full moons. Imagine Jackson’s parents having to chain him down every full moon and without his pack he would be even worse than the wolves you HAVE seen on the full moons. Plus its Jackson and considering how much of a douche he is I bet he isn’t very pleasant.” Stiles was pleased as he watched Lydia figure everything out as he talked. 

Derek walked up as the conversation was finding an end and placed a hand on Stiles lower back. The electricity from his finger tips to his back shocked them both. Stiles could feel what Derek was feeling and slowly but surely he became aware of everyone of Derek’s betas feelings as well. He even had a sense of where Jackson was. The entourage of other’s emotions and the need to make sure they were safe overwhelmed him and he passed out. Derek caught him before he hit the ground with a look of pure panic. The only thing that kept him from shifting fully into a wolf was the sound of Stiles’s steady heartbeat in his ears.

“What just happened?” Chris Argent was kneeling next to Stiles. 

“This should be impossible. When the pack gets back send them to Deaton’s. Although, I’m sure they felt it to.” Derek scooped Stiles up in his arms and sprinted towards his Camaro. After, gently setting him in the back seat he peeled out at sped directly to Deaton. 

\--

The wolves all stopped dead in their tracks and the cats spun around and looked at them trying to figure out what was going on. The sound of mournful howling filled their ears and they even heard coming from the distance. Boyd and Cora gave up their hiding spot only a couple miles away from their pack and was racing towards them with a sense of urgency no one understood. 

“Its Stiles. Something happened.” Isaac was finding it hard to talk and so was everyone else. 

“What do you mean?” Scott was confused because he lacked the link to the pack surrounding him.

“We can feel Stiles now. He joined us. Somehow he became part of the pack.” Peter was shaking his head in confusion.

“Is he still human?” Scott didn’t know what was going on and was bouncing around in anticipation.

“Yes, he is. The only other way he should be able to fully become pack is if he became Derek’s mate. But, considering everything that should be nearly impossible without the ceremony that binds them to each other and also to us.” Peter mentally decided they should call off their training and go back to Derek. Before he could voice his opinion a rustling from the forest held his attention. 

“Something is coming.” Isaac was crouched ready to attack. He tilted his head up and sniffed the air, his face breaking into a huge grin and then bounding towards the sound. “Its Boyd!” The whole pack took off running again but this time towards the sound. After hugs and handshakes between Boyd and the pack they got used to Cora’s scent. Introducing Andrea and Bekkah had been tricky considering the hurry the were in to get to Stiles and they headed to the clearing before very many questions got answered.

\--

Derek pulled out his phone and dialed Deaton’s number. “Deaton. I need your help. Something is wrong with Stiles. I’ll be there in a few.” He hung up before he could even get a response and silently hoped that everything was going to be okay.

\--

“Where are they?” Peter was the first to reach the clearing and almost ran straight into Chris.

“They’re headed to Deaton’s. Derek said to meet him there.” And with that everyone was racing to get to Stiles once again. 

\--

“He just passed out?” Deaton was calm and calculating as always.  
“I put my hand on his back and it was almost like he went into shock. THEN he passed out.” Derek had pulled up a chair next to the examination table that Stiles was on.

“And now he’s bonded to the pack.” Deaton’s face lit up as he realized something. “I know you told me that you knew he was your mate. But did you recently tell him? There’s an order these things are supposed to follow and considering his blood lines there’s no way to know what would happen if you went out of order.”

Derek looked devastated at the information, “I told him and then I kissed him. Its my fault. Will he wake up?” 

“He should be fine. But I don’t know when he’ll wake up and I don’t know what kind of repercussions this may have.” Deaton paused to shut the door before he continued he purposely moved his hand across the frame around the door and it looked as if it filled up with something. “I don’t want the rest of your pack to hear this once they get here. I put a silencer on the room. This story isn’t very long but it may shock you. His mother and I were very close before she passed and she went through many precautions so nothing like this would happen. Her and her ancestors were gifted in many ways and though you know there are other supernatural beings, I’m not sure if you have grasped exactly what some are capable of. They were humans but they possessed a skill best described as magic.” Derek sat back in his chair and looked Deaton in the eye.

“Are you saying Stiles is magic?” 

“I’m not saying he is but I’m saying that its very much a possibility and if he is he will be very powerful with training. It would also explain how he’s handled learning about werewolves so well. He helped Scott almost like it was second nature for him. His mom did the same thing for your pack before she died.” Deaton was trying to figure out how well Derek was holding up.

“That explains why she was around the house so much. What kind of precautions did she take with Stiles?”

“She didn’t want him to be involved in the supernatural. She had always known that she wouldn’t live long enough to see him grow up to be able to train him. So she tried to shield him from it, literally. That’s where I would come in. I do a lot of things in the supernatural world. I’ve been referred to as healer, trainer, magician, vet, and few simply referred me as a Shield. I put shields on Stiles so he would not only be blinded to the other realms but also so he wouldn’t accidentally tap into his magic. Without proper training it could be fatal to him and those around him.”

Derek looked confused, “Why didn’t you just train him?” Deaton shook his head.

“At the time he was not only too young to be trained but the potential he possessed was too powerful for any child to withstand he would have either been killed by the sheer force of it or it would have slowly taken him over, making him extremely dangerous. I think entering the pack as your mate caused every shield I put on him to crumble in on himself throwing his body into shock.”

“So what do we do now?” Derek looked between Stiles and Deaton. 

“We wait for him to wake up.” Deaton walked across the room again and opened the door causing the Silencer to be broken and the pack crowded into the room. They all circled Stiles and listened as Derek told them about his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why or how this happened...


	7. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't posted anything in a while. Enjoy, MUAH!

Derek’s hand pressed against the small of his back and it was as if his hold on reality completely lost its grip and he fell from this world and into another. A world made up of dreams and nightmares. A world from his past. 

\--

“Guess where we’re going today, Sweetie?” Her gorgeous face smiled down at him. She had a fair complexion that was near perfect except the moles that matched her sons. She had long brown hair and a voice that sounded like tinkling bells. A giggly laugh came from the boy. 

“Where are we going, Mommy? To see the puppies?” 

“That’s right!” She scooped Stiles up into her arms and walked them both out to her car. She strapped him into his car seat and off they went. 

“Tell me a story.” Stiles loved listening to his mom’s stories from when she was a little girl and she told him one he had never heard before. She animatedly told him the story and finished just as they were pulling up to the Hale house. Laura, Derek, and the twins bounded happily towards them all wolfed out.

“Put your claws away, puppies! We’re no threat!” They lunged at her and attached themselves to her legs. Getting a loud laugh from her and a yell from Stiles still in the car. “You all are very vicious! Now let me get my son out of the car before he has a jealous fit.” The little wolves giggled but obeyed. As soon as Stiles was on the ground his chubby little legs were carrying him as fast as possible towards the Hale house.

Talia and Claudia met at the door and shared a fond embrace. Their friendship had grown stronger over the years and Talia always accompanied Stiles on the trips to the doctors. “Talia, dear! I feel as though I haven’t seen you in ages!” Talia smiled.

“The doctor visits are happening more frequently. Claudee, I don’t know how long this will be able to go on.” Talia smiled again but the foreboding look was impossible to not notice. 

“I know, Tally. What are we to do? He’s been asking lately why he can’t remember where we go after we leave here. He’s been having headaches more and more. I’m afraid if we stop trying to hide him from himself he’ll be a danger not only to him but the entire town.” Talia pulled her into the living room and they sunk into the loveseat together. 

“Claudia sometimes we have to take the risk. I think we either need to begin the first steps of training or he’s going to have to stop coming here. I think being around the wolves is a trigger.” Talia rubbed her hand soothingly on Claudia’s back as the reality of her words sunk in, her shoulders shaking with the fear of what was to come. The wolves ran into the room then, hooting with laughter as Stiles on wobbly legs was chasing after them, trying his best to mimic their growls. The image faded. 

\--

“Derek, what’s going on? Why did he pass out?” Lydia’s hysteria was bubbling up and over the edge everyone was beginning to do the same. Wolves were pacing. Humans were crying. The cats leaned against the wall having a wordless conversation trying to make sense of it all. The tall alpha was calming his pack to the best of his abilities, but Scott wasn’t lucky enough to have the much needed help in breathing regularly. He had to find a way to do it all on his own. He had to find a way to anchor himself.

“Stiles went into shock. Dr. Deaton doesn’t know when he’ll wake up, but he will. He will either wake with full knowledge of himself and everything that has happened over the years in his life, even knowledge he didn’t previously know he had. Or he will wake with the knowledge of every supernatural memory wiped clean. He will remember us, but not what we are. The only person that can decide which of these things will happen is him. There’s nothing we can do but sit back and wait.” Derek’s hands were shaking violently as he stopped talking and turned and looked at his mate, wondering if he’ll ever get to be with him. Wondering if he’ll ever remember how much Stiles meant to all of them. The utter despair pushed a howl from deep within his soul. A howl he hadn’t heard himself make since the night he lost his family. His whole world was being torn out from underneath him once again and he feared he wouldn’t be able to take it this time. 

\-- 

Stiles, a couple years older, lay on the examination table in Dr. Deaton’s office. He tried to appear distracted while he tuned his hearing to his mother’s conversation. “Should we tell him? Is it time?” Her urgent and scared tone confused Stiles he never remembered what happened in this room.

“Everything depends on him and if you’re ready to accept the decision he’s going to make. I, personally, think he can handle it. But taking off all of the shields from his mind is going to be tricky and possibly even painful for him. But the choice on what is going to happen needs to be made soon. I feel like there isn’t much time left.” Deaton’s soft tone, filled with such concern and knowledge, somehow always calmed her. She knew there wasn’t anyone she would trust more to be doing this job.

“Before I decide what I’m going to do I’m not going to have a choice but tell his father, especially if my time is running out so quickly. Go ahead and follow through with the plan today I’ll be back soon with my decision. I don’t know how he’s going to take it. I don‘t know how either of them are going to take it.”

Stiles was still on the examination table the cold metal was beginning to bite through his thin shirt. His confusion turned into fear at what he had just heard. A constant stream of questions were running through his head. “What am I? What’s wrong with me? Why am I different from everyone else? I knew I was different. What are they going to do to me? Are they going to make me forget?” That was when the little boy with the moles that covered his skin, the heart big enough to love the world, and the mind so keen to ask questions about everything just so he could understand the world better, had his first panic attack. The pain welled up like nothing he had ever felt. The thought of being something different than all the other kids, something different from even the puppies crushed him. “Mom! Mommy! It hurts, Mommy! Make it stop!” Claudia burst into the room.

“Stiles what is it? What hurts?” The little boy not being able to catch his breath enough to even speak, simply pointed at his chest, right where his heart was. The tears began flowing then from his mother and from him. Dr. Deaton inserted a syringe into Stiles arm and the boy calmed and fell into a peaceful sleep. Claudia never stopped crying and never left his side. The decision of taking him out of the supernatural world completely or putting him right in the middle of it, right in the line of fire, was the most complicated decision she would ever make. But right then, as she realized that he would be different without knowing his abilities, she knew what needed to happen. He needed to forget. 

\--

The room was completely silent besides the heartbreaking sounds coming from Derek. Everyone was silently crying at the situation at hand. It had been six hours since Stiles passed out and he hadn’t even moved. Every part of him was completely still. Derek was sitting next him in a chair with his head lying against his side and his hand tightly gripping Stiles’, practically begging for any sort of response. 

\--

“This isn’t going to be easy. I’m going to have to take off every shield I have ever placed on his mind, he’s going to remember every incident, and then I’m going to tell him exactly what’s going on. After he knows he’s going to either choose if he wants to begin training or if he wants to forget it all and live a normal life. I can only do one or the other with his complete and utter consent on which he wants. You can’t decide for him. No one can. I’m afraid that this decision may come along again later in his life.” Dr. Deaton measured Claudia’s response and nodded towards Stiles, a gesture meaning that it was time for him to know everything they could tell him before taking off the shields and him having to live trough it all over again. 

“Stiles, I know that you feel a little out-of-the-know right now but by the end of the day you will completely understand what we’re talking about.” She took a deep breath and began again. “My family has been able to do what you can for generations. Sometimes it may vanish for a few decades but when it makes itself known, it is somehow stronger than it ever was. I don’t know if the world has ever seen anyone with the potential of being as powerful as you are.” Stiles was stunned.

“What do you mean powerful? I have powers?! Sweeet!” Stiles was giddy now. Claudia and Deaton shared looks of worry. “What’s so bad about having powers? Scott is going to think this is the coolest thing ever! Am I like a JedI?!” A smile flashed across is mom’s face as she realized exactly how she was going to explain to him the dangers of making this decision. Using Star Wars. 

“You know how Anakin had to choose between the dark side and the light side?” She was giddy now, ready to persuade him into choosing to forget. 

“No, I forgot how the movies went altogether!” Stiles sarcastic remark rewarded him with a warning look from his mom. He threw his arms up in mock surrender.

“Okay then. Right now your Anakin and your powers are drawing in positive and negative forces, both sides in a war that none of us can see, trying to pull you to the light side or the dark side. I know that you would make the right choice. But the dark side is very cunning and can make you believe that choosing dark, is indeed, choosing light. That’s where the light side is at a disadvantage because it won’t trick you with allusions, the light side is completely honest, completely pure. It doesn’t possess the trickery that the dark side does. Only the pure hearted can decipher which side is true, which side is pure. I have seen even the most honest, strongest men fall for the deceivers the dark side will send at you. Watching someone change into a warrior for the dark is the most disturbing thing I have ever witnessed.” She felt like the words left a sense of awe in Stiles and she knew how badly he wanted to learn more so she stopped talking and braced herself for the entourage of questions. 

“What makes you think either side will want me?” Stiles asked with wide curious eyes. They were ready to absorb every word she said. Barely twelve and she knew that Stiles could make a decision better than most adults.

“When I say light side and dark side I mean it literally. When you were just a few days old I heard something come from your room. When I walked in half the room was completely shrouded in darkness while the other was bathed in a glorious light. The only thing separating the two was you. As I watched, you pulled yourself up to a standing position against the rails of crib. You were barely a week old, it was one of the most bizarre things I had ever witnessed. As you did, two hands began reaching for you, one from the light and one from the dark. When both were centimeters from your skin, you started screaming. It was the most awful thing I had ever heard. The second you opened your mouth both the hands disappeared, the dark went first and the light milliseconds after it. The dark cloud receded one way and lovely light went the other. At that moment, I knew you had inherited the gift, and I knew one day you have to make the decision to either take the dark menacing hand that was so close to taking you or the light helpful hand that wanted to guide you. I held you the rest of the night in my arms and brought you here the next morning.” Stiles sat there in silence. The quietest both of them thought he had ever been. Dr. Deaton started talking then.

“When she brought you here, the story she told me was almost unbelievable. I have seen many things like this happen but I had never felt an energy as strong as the one you put off. It was extraordinary, especially considering that you were so young. I knew that you were also much too young to make the decision on your own. So we both decided it would be best if we shielded or blocked the memory from your mind completely. After we did that, nothing like the first night happened for a while. But as you grew older, the appointments had to start coming more frequently. Happenings that should be impossible seemed to follow you everywhere you went. The more frequent they happened the more worried we became. We figured there had to be some sort of trigger. Which, we soon figured out was you being around other supernatural beings. So we decided it would be best if you forgot about them too.” Deaton couldn’t look Stiles in the eye. Saying all of this out loud was realization for him that maybe Stiles never wanted to forget in the first place. 

“So you two made the decision to make me forget possibly the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me?!” Stiles voice was rising in volume. His hands shaking with anger. “Maybe I NEVER WANTED TO FORGET!” As he screamed the windows behind him started moving and as he finished his last word the shattered bathing them all in a shower of glass. He looked around him, at the glass, at the shallow cuts on Deaton’s and his mothers arms, at his untouched skin, and realized that they had no choice but make him forget. “I’m sorry. Did I do that?” Claudia was crying then. 

“We were trying to protect you. Trying to protect you from something like this! You were too young to train but you aren’t now! That’s why we’re giving you the choice. We don’t have much time left before it needs to be made.” Stiles sank to his knees and placed his hand over his mother’s arm. Willing the scratches to disappear. And they did. Every single scratch vanished as did Deaton’s. 

“I understand now. I want to forget. I don’t want to hurt anyone ever again. I want to forget.” 

\--

Stiles body started convulsing slowly at first but it soon began to become more violent. “DEATON! What’s happening?!” Derek was filled with concern and fear. 

“Its happening he just lived through the memory where he chose to forget as a child. He had to relive that moment. Now, he’s going to go back into the memory as Stiles now and make the decision all over again.” Deaton looked down at the boy’s shaking body and could only imagine how hard this was going to be for him. 

\--

“NOOO!” Young Stiles looked up at the voice and seen what appeared to be and older version of himself standing behind his mother. “You don’t want to forget! Not again. You want to remember! I want to remember.” Older Stiles felt the room fall out from underneath him and he landed on his feet in a hallway with two doors. 

“What’s going on? Can anyone hear me? Derek?” His voice echoed off of the walls. He walked closer to the doors to read the labels he hadn’t noticed before. One door simply read, “Normal Life” the other was covered in words but the largest, the boldest of all of these words was “Light or Dark”. The smaller ones were foreboding and ominous. He knew which door he should choose. The one that wouldn’t come with so many responsibilities. But which would he prefer? Which would he choose? Stiles stepped back and examined both doors again and without any sense of hesitation he twisted the knob and walked in.


	8. The Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but I couldn't wait to post it. Hope you enjoy. Love you all, MUAH!

Stiles stopped shaking and lie completely still on the table. The room held its breath and Stiles weakly squeezed Derek’s hand. “He’s waking up. We’ll know his decision soon.” Deaton looked worried at the reaction he might get from Stiles when he finally came to.

\--

All the smaller words that were on the outside of the door now echoed in Stiles mind, in a voice he had never heard before. “Decisions. Hurt. Betrayal. Love. Light. Choice. Dark. Careful. Power. Greed. Want. Strength. Purity. Loyalty. Blackness. Fear. Alone.” All of the words repeated over and over again. But instead of giving into their seductively eerie calling. Instead of crying out and covering his ears. Instead of turning around and going back out the door. Stiles kept walking. He walked with his back straight and head held high because he knew at the end of this hall, at the end of this torment, Derek would be waiting for him. He knew the entire pack would be waiting for him and he knew that this was the best decision he had ever made. How could he choose to forget the people he loved the most? How could he leave this life behind? How could he let go of all his memories? But was he endangering those he loved most by keeping them?

\-- 

“Derek?” Stiles rasped his name and slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly, trying to get used to the lights. “What happened?” Derek was scared to ask but he put on a brave face and did it anyway.

“What do you remember, Stiles?” Everyone was silent, scared of what Stiles was going to say and before he responded he pulled himself into a sitting position, with his legs hanging over the side, and his hand still firmly in Derek’s.

“I remember…” His eyes grew wide as he took in the room. He looked at all of their faces and slowly turned towards Deaton. “I remember! I remember things I didn‘t know I had forgotten! And most importantly I remember you, I remember all of you.” Everyone exhaled at the same time and they all rushed him asking questions at the same time. No one gave him a chance to answer. After the roar of all of their voices became almost unbearable he finally silenced them and looked down at Derek, who still held his hand and was looking at him like he hung the moon, just so he could howl to it. “Derek, are you the one who triggered my memories? Why did it just now happen? What changed so drastically that I had to make the decision all over again?” Derek looked at his feet sheepishly but took a deep breath and when he raised his eyes back to Stiles they were filled with a burning passion that was almost tangible. 

“It happened because I told you that you were my mate. It happened because I kissed you. It happened because when I laid my hand against your back we become one, and you, at that moment, was linked to the pack. The packs location, their feelings, you felt everything I could feel. At that moment you became and will forever be the alpha’s mate and what a powerful mate you are.” Derek leaned up then and for the second time pressed his lips against Stiles‘. The pack, as expected, was making snide comments but something hushed them. A warm yellow light began to form around the two mates and yellow sparks were shooting out in every direction. They would swirl around their heads and then disappear. Some of the sparks resembled a wolf. Some looked like a boy dancing with wolves. The sparks growing more intense with each second that passed. It was the most mystical thing any of them had ever seen. And as soon as the kiss began, it ended, dragging the glorious light away with it.

“What. Was. That.” Derek was looking into Stiles eyes with adoration.

Deaton started talking then. With an excitement none of them had seen before. “That was extraordinary. I’ve never actually seen that happen, I’m not sure if anyone has. Normally you two would feel it and maybe the pack would feel it as well, but taking an actual form is astounding..“ 

Both boys looked at each other and simultaneously said, “FEEL WHAT?!” Deaton stepped from his thoughts and came back to reality.

“Oh, sorry. What we all just witnessed was your Alpha Wolf and Stiles magic becoming familiar with each other so that they could become one. That was you two becoming one of the same. No, you don’t posses the ability to control other forces the way Stiles does, Derek but you’ll find that all of your senses are even more sensitive than they were. The change may take a little getting used to, but it will be extremely helpful in a fight. You two are going to be a legend. Stiles, you will be even more powerful now than you ever were before. This complicates things greatly. We need to start training tomorrow. Andrea, Bekkah, I may need your help. Stiles, get a good nights rest. Derek, take him home and let him get a good nights rest.” Derek’s cheeks blushed at the thought. “If any of you have questions ask them tomorrow. I’m closing down shop for tonight.” He left the room and everyone just sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened.

Lydia walked over to Stiles first and hugged him. Telling him goodnight and she was glad that he was okay. The rest of the pack followed suit and it didn’t take long for the room to clear out, leaving Stiles and Derek alone with their thoughts. “What happens now, Derek?” Stiles looked down at their hands, still gripping each other for support. 

“I guess I take you home and let you sleep.” Derek got to his feet and pulled Stiles into a massive bear hug. “You scared me, Stiles. I thought I had lost before I even got the opportunity to even have you.” Derek shuddered at the thought of Stiles not remembering. 

“Will you stay with me tonight, Derek?” Stiles smiled up at his brooding alpha thinking of exactly how close they were, feeling an instant response from below the waist at the mere thought. 

“How could I possibly say no?” With that Derek gave him a brisk kiss, scooped him into his arms, and carried him to the Camaro. 

\--

Stiles lay on his bed, well more like on Derek, every part of their bodies were touching. Stiles was lightly snoring and had been since he hit the mattress. Derek on the other hand was trying to get his pulse to slow enough for him to breathe regularly. Did Stiles not realize how much of him he was touching? Derek shifted a bit underneath him, trying to ease the pressure he could feel building up. As soon as he did so, Stiles sleepily smacked him in the chest and said, “Hush, Sourwolf.” Earning a chuckle that Stiles barely heard before he slipped backed into unconsciousness, feeling infinite.

\--

Andrea was sitting on cross-legged on the floor with her back leaning against Derek’s bed and Bekkah was sprawled across the top of it, tangled in the sheets. “So Derek’s mate is like a wizard?” Andrea still hadn’t wrapped her mind around the fact that the scrawny boy was supposedly so powerful. Bekkah let out an exasperated sigh.

“You idiot he’s not a flippin wizard.” She rolled her eyes and looked down at the blonde trying to refrain from making a joke at the irony of her intelligence and hair color. 

“Okay, well since you’re so smart, what the fuck is he?” Andrea very pointedly gave Bekkah a sneer. 

“Hell if I know. But not a wizard. This isn‘t Harry Potter! Unfortunately.” Bekkah threw a pillow across the room towards the light switch in an attempt to turn off the light without having to get up. The pillow slid down the wall, flicked off the light, and as soon as the room was filled with darkness a shrill from the phone made them both jump. “Derek has a house phone?” 

Andrea jumped up to answer it, “Well obviously.” She padded across the floor and picked up the receiver. “Hello? No, he’s not in. Can I take a message? Who is this?” Her stance went rigid and a low growl escaped from deep within her chest before she could stop it. “Deucalion. What do you want?” She stayed quiet for a few moments and then clicked off the phone. Her face was pale and both her hands were shaking as she sunk to the floor. Bekkah lept out of bed and knelt down next to her.

“What happened? What did he say? What does he want?” Bekkah rushed out the words and impatiently waited for a response. 

“He said…” Andrea took in a shaky breath. “He said he wants Stiles and nothing can stop him from getting what he wants. He’s going to take Stiles.” Andrea looked up Bekkah and Bekkah literally seen her heart break as they both imagined Derek, once again, losing everything that he loves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I began writing this the whole plot was going to be wrapped around the alpha pack and I jacked around and didn't bring them up for eight chapters and the entire third season of Teen Wolf so I feel very unaccomplished. Hopefully I will have everything where I want it to be within the next month. Love you all and thanks so much for reading!! :* MUAH!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was spontaneous and just kinda popped in my head.. Everything will start moving along slowly but surely. Thanks for reading, MUAH!


End file.
